herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yuzu Nikaidō
Yuzu Nikaidō (二階堂ゆず) is a main character in the Aikatsu Stars! series. She is a student at Four Star Academy of the Wind Dance Class and was previously a member of the 25th and 26th generation of S4 as well as student council president. Yuzu is a pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Shiny Smile. History Appearance Yuzu is a fair skinned girl with lime green eyes. Her curly, royal yellow hair is tied into large, puffy twin-tails with a single braid on the right side of her head, held with blue and green beads to match the larger, blue, green, and yellow beads holding her pigtails. Her bangs are parted at the corner. As a Four Star Academy student and a member of S4, she wears the specialized uniform for S4 members. Personality Yuzu is a mischievous person who speaks loudly and often smiles. She is also a person filled with curiosity, and a free-spirited idol that cannot turn away from interesting things. Background Though she is known as a prodigy, Yuzu knows better than anyone that a prodigy pays double the effort than any other idol. Relationships *'Lilie Shirogane' ::Yuzu's childhood friend and later her fellow Yuzutto Lilie☆ member. Yuzu is the only one who is allowed to call her "Lilienne". *'Hime Shiratori' ::Yuzu's former S4 member. *'Tsubasa Kisaragi' ::Yuzu's former S4 member. *'Yozora Kasumi' ::Yuzu's former S4 member. *'Yume Nijino' ::Yuzu's fellow Yuzukoshō member and later her fellow S4 member. *'Ako Saotome' ::Yuzu's fellow Yuzukoshō member and later her fellow S4 member. *'Mahiru Kasumi' ::Yuzu's fellow S4 member. Etymology is the name of a town in Kanagawa, Japan. If translated into words, Ni (二) means two, Kai (階) means storey, And Dou (堂) means hall. means citrus. Quotes Trivia *She is 155 cm tall. *Her zodiac sign is Cancer. *Yuzu is the only member out of S4 (25th Gen) to be in the second year of middle school, whereas the other members are in their third year thus making her the youngest member of the group. **Furthermore, Yuzu is the only member out of S4 (26th Gen) to be a third year, whereas the other members are in their second year, making her the oldest member of the group. *Her favorite things are dancing and drinking cream soda. *Her specialty is tree climbing. *Her hobby is illustration. *She shares her speaking voice actress with Aoi Kiriya from the original Aikatsu! series. *She shares her singer with Mahiru Kasumi, and Madoka Amahane and Nina Dōjima from the original Aikatsu! series. *She is described as being a dancing genius. *Her full name resembles Yuu Nikaidou, a character from the shoujo series, Shugo Chara!. *Her appearance resembles that of Kī Saegusa from the original Aikatsu! series. **Like Kī, she is also a pop-type idol **Both of their auras also feature bubbles. *Yuzu is the only known Four Star Academy student to be a part of S4 for 2 consecutive years. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated